


My Pain, My Vow

by Fanficprincess05



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: How did Claire become so numb to pain?





	My Pain, My Vow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,  
> So I was looking through my binder of all my old (and new) ideas for fics, and I happened to stumble upon this little fic I wrote a few years ago (maybe 5? 6? Don't remember).
> 
> Even though Heroes is long gone and I don't know if anyone even reads fics from that fandom anymore, I figured I might as well put it up anyways, just to have all my completed fics together, you know? :)
> 
> It's a short one, set in the future, I'm assuming based on that episode where they shoot into the future with Sylar and his child, Claire hunting them down. (hey cut me some slack, the fic IS old!!!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Even years later, I still feel it. The numbness, the pain, the sorrow, all flooding through my body. I can never forget, I can never forgive. Peter, Sylar, everyone who calls themselves "Heroes"; they took everything from me. They took my home, they took my family, they took my joy, they took my life.

I never grieved for the loss of my family. I'm too strong to shed tears. Rather, it became a simple numbness that has coursed through my veins for years, something that I choose not to acknowledge. It still tries to rear its ugly head sometimes, but it never manages to win. Anger is all I feel, anger towards the destruction of my world and the people who were responsible for that demise.

I've hunted down many, hoping for some revenge, some happiness, some answers. Revenge should be sweet, but this wasn't. It wasn't the killings - killing people had become second nature to me. Rather, I felt no satisfaction in hunting random strangers, random "Heroes". There were no answers, and the anger still lingered.

But I continue to hunt, and to search, for the ones that must pay. The ones that took everything from me. And if that requires me to destroy innocent lives, then so be it. I hope they see just what kind of monster they have created, and I hope they are proud.

Sometimes I wonder what my family would think, how the great Noah Bennett would react to my changed lifestyle. I know he wouldn't agree, that his "Claire Bear" would never do something like that, would never become a monster priding herself on her day's killings. But I hide those thoughts away. If he were still here, none of this would be happening.

I'm going to kill them today. Sylar, Peter. Sure, they may be family, they may have changed, but to me they're nothing. Nothing more than villains who stripped me of any happiness I once had. And I hope that as I shoot them, that as they feel the bullet pierce their chest, that they look into my eyes and see the pain they have caused. I hope their pain is thousands of times greater than mine, even though theirs is only physical. Only then can I be satisfied. My revenge can only be sweet once they are dead. And when they are gone I hope they never forget the time when they ruined Claire Bennett's life.


End file.
